


Three Days Till...

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Three Days [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lawyer!Marco, M/M, Wedding, hurt/comfort?, photographer!Jean, un po' di omofobia non guasta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando la tua vita ti sembra perfetta e credi che nulla possa andare storto, sai che il destino ci metterà lo zampino.<br/>In tre giorni la tua vita verrà messa sottosopra e dovrai prendere una decisione. Una di quelle da cui non si può più tornare indietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt trovato su "All of the prompts" e ho dovuto scriverlo. Sto fisicamente male per ciò che sto per scrivere, ma in qualche modo devo farlo.

_Marzo 2015, giovedì._

 

Marco Bodt era un uomo soddisfatto.

O per lo meno questo era ciò che lasciava intendere il suo sorriso quando al mattino si preparava per andare al lavoro. Quella mattina non era stata per nulla diversa dalle altre. Si era fatto una doccia. Si era fatto la barba. Aveva scelto il completo da indossare in ufficio e poi era entrato in cucina, dove la sua fidanzata stava preparando la colazione.

Le si era avvicinato, abbassandosi per darle un bacio sulla guancia.

“Buongiorno.” Aveva sussurrato al suo orecchio, mentre lei spostava i capelli biondi e accennava un sorriso.

“Buongiorno. Il caffè è già pronto.” Con un gesto del capo gli aveva indicato la moka piena di liquido scuro e lui non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte prima di prendere una tazza e riempirla.

Se c'era una cosa che amava, quello era indubbiamente il caffè al mattino. Aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo quando era all'università e doveva passare notti intere a studiare da manuali di diritto civile o penale, o qualsiasi altra cosa dovesse studiare per arrivare dov'era arrivato.

Aveva 32 anni. Era diventato un avvocato. Possedeva uno splendido appartamento a Londra ed aveva una relazione più che stabile da 4 anni. E tutto ciò era molto di più di quanto si era aspettato quando aveva lasciato la Francia, appena conclusi gli studi, per iniziare una nuova avventura oltremanica.

Si era sempre sentito ripetere che la fortuna aiutava gli audaci, e nel suo caso era stato premiato. Aveva un ottimo posto di lavoro in uno studio legale. Non era il più famoso avvocato di Londra, ma iniziava a farsi una buona fama. E questo aveva ingrossato notevolmente le sue finanze, permettendogli un tenore di vita a cui non era mai stato abituato prima.

Anche se lui non badava molto a queste cose, nonostante ora potesse permettersi di tutto. Non era nel suo carattere, e quell'attico era stato il suo unico vero capriccio.

“Riesci a passare a ritirare gli anelli?”

A quella domanda aveva sorriso, mentre la donna portava la colazione in tavola e subito dopo gli sedeva accanto.

Aveva conosciuto Annie Leonhart ad una delle feste organizzate dal suo ufficio. Eventi mondani a cui non era mai riuscito a sottrarsi anche se non erano il suo forte. Come lui, la giovane donna non sembrava molto interessata alle futili conversazioni che si portavano avanti nella sala e se ne stava in un angolo. Così le aveva rivolto la parola. E poco tempo dopo avevano iniziato ad uscire assieme.

Ora stavano per sposarsi.

“Certo. Appena esco dall'ufficio faccio un salto. Ti serve altro?”

La bionda aveva scosso la testa, sorseggiando il caffè. Marco sapeva che era amaro, e non era riuscito a nascondere una smorfia. Non avrebbe mai capito come facesse la donna a bere il caffè senza neppure un granello si zucchero in esso.

“No, devo vedermi con le ragazze più tardi così mi occupo di tutto io. Solo che la gioielleria è dalla parte opposta rispetto alla sartoria.”

Aveva annuito di nuovo, prima di sorriderle. “Prendi anche il mio completo allora. Così non devo passarci domani.”

Non appena ebbe finito di fare colazione si era alzato, aveva posato un bacio sui capelli della fidanzata e aveva guardato l'orologio. Se non si fosse sbrigato sarebbe arrivato in ritardo e questo voleva evitarlo. Soprattutto visto che da lunedì sarebbe stato in vacanza. Mancavano solo pochi giorni, e poi si sarebbe sposato. E sarebbe partito per il viaggio di nozze. E per due settimane si sarebbe goduto il sole di un'isola tropicale.

 

 

***

Era arrivato al lavoro puntuale come sempre. Aveva salutato i propri colleghi e subito si era diretto verso il proprio ufficio. Non aveva casi urgenti. Avrebbe anche potuto restarsene a casa e lavorare comodamente seduto sul proprio divano, ma sapeva anche che era meglio non essere tra i piedi di Annie mentre questa era impegnata con i preparativi del matrimonio.

Sedendosi alla propria scrivania aveva appoggiato la tazza di caffè, che aveva preso al bar prima di entrare, e aveva sospirato.

Non aveva mai pensato che Annie sarebbe stata così esaltata per le proprie nozze. Non sembrava mai troppo entusiasta di nulla e lui era sempre stato abituato a vederla così. Non si era stupita quando le aveva chiesto di uscire la prima volta. Non si era stupita quando le aveva proposto di andare a vivere con lui. Non aveva battuto ciglio neppure quando le aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Si era solo portata i capelli dietro all'orecchio e aveva risposto un semplice “sì”. Mentre ora la vedeva completamente immersa nei preparativi.

Con la wedding planner. Con la sarta. Col fioraio. Il gioielliere. Il pasticcere. Il catering. Prima che lui se ne rendesse conto, si era occupata di tutto lei.

Un leggero bussare alla porta lo aveva distratto e sapeva subito chi lo stava cercando.

Un uomo biondo, più o meno della sua stessa età anche se sembrava molto più giovane, era entrato nel suo ufficio sorridendo.

“Come sta il futuro sposo?”   
“Armin, non cambierà nulla.” Aveva ridacchiato. “Già viviamo insieme da un paio d'anni. E' come essere sposati senza avere le fedi al dito.”

“Marco, un po' di romanticismo ci vuole! Stai per sposarti!”

Il biondo si era seduto di fronte a lui e lo aveva guardato. Armin Arlert era stato il suo primo amico non appena era arrivato a Londra e grazie a lui, che aveva lavorato come stagista presso quello studio, aveva ottenuto il lavoro. A vederlo sembrava sempre così tranquillo e pacifico, ma in aula era un mostro e vinceva tutte le cause di cui si occupava.

“Sarò romantico in viaggio di nozze.” Aveva sorriso, appoggiandosi più comodamente allo schienale della propria poltrona.

Armin aveva scosso la testa, imitando la sua posizione. “Sei impossibile. Dov'è finito il Marco Bodt che ho conosciuto? Quello che aveva il cuore spezzato e credeva nell'amore sopra ogni cosa?”

“E' cresciuto assieme all'avvocato divorzista che hai di fronte. Vedo così tanti matrimoni andati a monte ogni giorno che davvero non credo più nell'esistenza di quell'amore di cui ti parlavo anni fa.” Aveva scosso la testa come per scacciare un pensiero che si era fatto vivo nella sua mente. “Ormai non ci si sposa più per amore, ma solo per avere qualche sicurezza.”

“Non è una cosa bella da dire. Non di fronte al tuo testimone di nozze.”

“Lo dico proprio perché sei tu.”

“E Annie sa che la pensi così?”

“Annie la pensa come me. Da parte sua ci sono anche le pressioni dei suoi; che ormai ha una certa età e dovrebbe pensare a mettere su famiglia, sennò saremmo rimasti semplici conviventi per tutta la vita.”

Armin aveva sospirato nuovamente, giocando con una ciocca di capelli che era uscita dal corto codino che portava sempre. “Cosa fai stasera?”

“Passo a prendere gli anelli e poi presumo passerò la serata mangiando cinese per asporto davanti alla televisione.” Il moro aveva sorseggiato il caffè, prima di guardare l'amico. “Vuoi unirti?”

“E Annie?” Il biondo aveva inarcato il sopracciglio, scrutandolo.

“Ha anticipato la partenza per la spa a stasera. Dice che vuole rilassarsi da sola con Mikasa e Mina almeno per una sera, e Judith la raggiunge domani con mia madre e le mie sorelle, non appena queste metteranno piede su suolo anglosassone.” Marco aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, pregando qualsiasi divinità fosse disponibile in quel momento di salvarlo dall'attaccato della famiglia Bodt. Suo padre fortunatamente – o sfortunatamente, dipendeva dai punti di vista – avrebbe passato del tempo in compagnia di George Leonhart, mentre i suoi due fratelli minori aveva già detto che avrebbero visitato la città da soli. E lui non si era assolutamente arrabbiato per le loro decisioni.

“Se non fosse giovedì, potremmo avere anche tre addii al celibato.” Armin aveva sospirato in modo drammatico e Marco aveva soltanto riso. Per decisione dei suoi amici avrebbero festeggiato sia venerdì che sabato sera, e lui aveva seriamente paura di come sarebbe arrivato domenica mattina all'altare.

“Perché non posso avere degli amici normali?” Il suo tono di voce voleva sembrare il più scontento possibile, ma non era riuscito a nascondere una punta di allegria mentre pronunciava quelle parole.

“Perché hai lasciato tutto in mano a Eren, Connie e Reiner. Cosa ti aspettavi?”

“Non di certo “Una notte da leoni”. E sto ancora sperando di arrivare tutto intero all'altare. Voi compresi.”

“Per me non ti devi preoccupare. E neppure per te. Ti terrò sotto stretta sorveglianza in questi giorni, chiaro?” Il biondo aveva cercato di fare la sua espressione più seria, mentre si alzava dalla poltrona. “Ci vediamo più tardi a casa tua. Porto la birra.”

 

 

***  
Solo che la birra non era mai arrivata. Come non era mai arrivata la cena che aveva ordinato.

Prima di uscire dall'ufficio aveva ricevuto la visita del proprio capo che gli comunicava che il giorno dopo poteva passarlo a casa a rilassarsi. Aveva cercato di protestare, di dirgli che poteva tranquillamente venire in ufficio, ma Erwin Smith gli aveva sorriso, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, e gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi di nulla. Marco aveva sospirato, ma aveva smesso di protestare. Sapeva di non avere casi urgenti. Sapeva di potersi permettere di rimanere a casa. Solo che non voleva restarsene a poltrire tutto il giorno sul divano. Perché sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto da solo troppo a lungo. Sapeva quali pensieri sarebbero venuti a fargli visita mentre guardava il completo da cerimonia appeso su un'anta dell'armadio. Sapeva bene cosa doveva evitare, almeno in quei giorni.

E mentre si dirigeva dal gioielliere per recuperare le fedi, aveva ricevuto una telefonata da parte di Connie.

“Marco, so che stasera sei libero come un uccellino visto che la padroncina non c'è.”

Il moro aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Connie Springer era sempre così, da quando lo aveva conosciuto. E non aspettava mai prima di iniziare a parlare al telefono.

“Si, è già partita.”

“Lo so, me lo ha detto Sasha.”

Aveva sentito parlare e ridacchiare dall'altra parte del ricevitore, e aveva riconosciuto la voce di Sasha Brauss, fidanzata storica dell'uomo con cui era al telefono.

“Sash dice che stasera verrai rapito da noi. E si, sapiamo che domani non lavori. E sempre si, ce lo ha detto Armin.”

Marco si era portato una mano al viso, massaggiandosi la fronte. Sapeva che in nessun caso lo avrebbero lasciato in pace. Aveva avuto la malaugurata idea di rifiutare i loro inviti un paio di volte, e i due si erano presentati a casa sua, torturandolo finché non aveva deciso di uscire. Anche se doveva ammettere che da quando aveva iniziato a convivere con Annie si erano fatti meno insistenti, a causa dello sguardo glaciale che la donna spesso gli riservava quando erano troppo rumorosi o fastidiosi.

“Solito posto solita ora?”

Aveva chiesto, ma questa volta era stata Sasha a rispondergli.

“Marco, ti prego e ti scongiuro. Vestiti casual. Niente cravatta. Ti prego. Sei super sexy quando sei in giacca e cravatta, ma questa sera te lo vieto.”

Il moro aveva ridacchiato, soprattutto per le proteste di Connie.

“Ci vediamo più tardi.”

 

 

***  
Si era vestito più casual possibile per venire incontro alle richieste di Sasha e poco prima delle nove era già sul taxi che lo avrebbe portato al solito pub dove passavano fin troppi sabato sera. Era il pub in cui li aveva conosciuti appena si era trasferito. Mentre se ne stava tutto solo, a scollarsi una pinta di birra seduto al bancone, Connie Springer, visibilmente alticcio, gli si era avvicinato. Lo aveva invitato al tavolo a cui stava bevendo con altre persone e lui stranamente aveva accettato. Si era seduto al tavolo di legno massiccio e fare amicizia non era mai stato così semplice.

Da allora non si erano più separati.

Entrando aveva salutato il barista e proprietario del locale, che tante volte aveva dovuto chiamargli dei taxi affinché arrivassero a casa sani e salvi, e l'uomo gli aveva risposto con un enorme sorriso.

“Pronto per il gran giorno?”

“Pieno di ansia, visto che tutti continuate a chiedermelo. Sono sicuro che farò qualche figuraccia in chiesa.”

L'uomo aveva riso e poi aveva indicato un tavolo. “I tuoi amici sono già arrivati. Ti porto il solito?”

“Si, grazie.” Gli aveva sorriso e si stava incamminando al solito tavolo. Cercavano di occupare sempre lo stesso posto, perché Connie e Sasha insistevano nel dire che quel posto era speciale. Che quello era il posto in cui si erano conosciuti. Che avrebbero dovuto mettere una targa con i loro nomi, e sciocchezze del genere.

Poteva già sentire la voce di Eren Jaeger che sembrava avercela con qualcuno, ma questa non era una cosa nuova. Il tedesco trovava sempre qualcuno con cui avercela, per poi passare la serata a protestare. Di solito si lamentava del proprio capo.

Solo che qualcuno gli aveva risposto con una voce altrettanto irritata, mentre gli altri ridevano e Armin cercava di calmare i due presunti litiganti.

Sasha era stata la prima a notarlo, sbracciandosi per farsi notare – anche se non sarebbe mai stato impossibile non notarla – e chiamandolo a voce alta.

“Marco! Sei in ritardo!”

“Si, lo so. E non ho intenzione di scusarmi.” Aveva sorriso una volta vicino al tavolo, ma il sorriso gli era morto sulle labbra subito dopo.

Due occhi ambrati si erano posati su di lui.

Due occhi che aveva conosciuto bene e che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.

Due occhi spalancati che lo osservavano.

Aveva deglutito, non riuscendo a spostare lo sguardo dal suo.

“Jean...?”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...per la stesura di questo capitolo sono state ascoltate in loop:  
>  "Lost in Paradise" - Evanescence  
> "Take me to church" - Hozier  
> "Invaded" - Tokio Hotel  
> "Almost Lover" - A Fine Frenzy  
> "Outlaws of Love" - Adam Lambert  
> "A different kind of pain" - Cold  
> "In my veins" - Andrew Bells  
> "Shattered" - Trading Yesterday  
> "Incomplete" - Backstreet Boys
> 
> Non odiatemi troppo per quello che è stato scritto. Non era questa l'idea iniziale. Ma si sta scrivendo da sola. *va a cambiare i tag*

_Marzo 2015, venerdì_

 

Si era svegliato presto come tutte le mattine, nonostante avesse potuto rimanersene a letto per almeno un altro paio d'ore. Era rimasto sdraiato a letto per qualche minuto, fissando il soffitto, per poi alzarsi con un sospiro e passarsi la mano tra i capelli. Aveva mal di testa e aveva dormito pochissimo.

Quella era stata decisamente la peggiore serata della sua vita, da diverso tempo a questa parte. Già non aveva avuto molta voglia di uscire. La famosa ciliegina sulla torta ovviamente non si era fatta aspettare. E lui aveva saggiamente deciso di affogare i fantasmi del passato nella birra.

Si era trascinato in cucina per prepararsi del caffè e controllare il cellulare che aveva abbandonato sul tavolo la sera prima.

Un messaggio di Annie che non aveva letto oppure di cui non ricordava il contenuto, in cui lo informava che prima o poi lo avrebbe trascinato alle terme. Velocemente le aveva risposto che ci avrebbe trascinato solo il suo cadavere e le augurava di divertirsi, ricordandole l'arrivo di madre, suocera e cognate, ben sapendo che questo gli avrebbe fatto guadagnare qualche insulto, ma tanto poteva sopportarlo.

Un messaggio di Armin che gli chiedeva se era vivo e come stesse. Armin notava sempre tutto. E di certo non gli era sfuggito il modo in cui aveva cercato di ignorare lo sconosciuto non tanto sconosciuto la sera prima. Lo avrebbe chiamato più tardi, per spiegargli almeno a grandi linee le cose che gli stavano passando per la mente.

E poi Connie. Connie che ha sempre brillanti idee, ma a cui questa volta non poteva dire nulla, perché non era colpa sua. Connie che gli chiedeva scusa, anche se non sapeva assolutamente per cosa si stesse scusando. A meno che Jean non gli avesse raccontato qualcosa, ma ne dubitava.

_Jean._

Il pensiero che aveva cercato di tenere chiuso da qualche parte per tutti quegli anni. La persona con cui non aveva più contatti da almeno un decennio.

Il ragazzo che gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

Aveva scosso la testa, cercando di pensare ad altro mentre si versava il caffè nella tazza e andava a sedersi sul divano. Doveva pensare agli impegni che aveva per quella giornata. A cercare di rendersi presentabile per il pranzo che aveva con il padre e il suocero.

Avrebbe tanto voluto andarsene in ufficio. Almeno li avrebbe avuto modo di non pensare. Di non permettere alla sua mente di ritornare al passato e risvegliare delle vecchie ferite che ci avevano messo troppo tempo a sopirsi. Non poteva permettere alle cicatrici di riaprirsi. Non adesso. Non in futuro. Quello che era rimasto sepolto sotto le macerie tanti anni prima doveva rimanersene nel passato.

Solo che il passato è bravo a farsi vivo. Compare quando meno te lo aspetti e non sai mai come reagire. Non lo puoi accogliere a braccia aperte, non sempre, non in questo caso. Non quando il cuore ti fa male come se te le avessero appena strappato dal petto ed era una sensazione che non voleva più provare. Una volta era bastata e avanzata per tutta la sua vita natural durante. Puoi cercare di ignorare il dolore, diventi bravo nel farlo, ma è sempre lì, in attesa di farsi vivo il prima possibile.

La suoneria del suo cellulare lo aveva fortunatamente distratto da quei pensieri, solo per vedere che era Armin a telefonargli. Poteva immaginare per cosa lo stesse chiamando.

“Armin, ma hai visto l'ora?” Aveva mormorato, rispondendo mentre nuovamente si passava una mano tra i capelli.

“Sì, ma sapevo che eri sveglio. Come stai?”

“Come se mi avesse investito un TIR.” Aveva sbuffato.

Per qualche istante Armin non aveva detto nulla, e Marco si stava aspettando la fatidica domanda.

“Marco, chi è Jean?”

“Nessuno.” Quella era l'unica risposta che poteva dare mentre fissava il liquido scuro dentro la propria tazza. “Non è più nessuno.”

 

 

***  
Il resto della mattinata lo aveva passato come in uno stato di trance, era andato a recuperare la propria famiglia all'aeroporto visto che in qualche modo aveva dovuto occupare le ore che aveva a disposizione. Aveva sopportato sua madre che si lamentava che lo vedeva dimagrito, e suo padre che faceva battute poco velate sul sesso. O i suoi fratelli più piccoli che lo abbracciavano come se fosse appena tornato da una guerra.

Ma quella era una routine a cui era abituato e che a volte gli mancava da quando non viveva più con i suoi, o almeno vicino a loro.

“Annie non c'è?” Era la prima cosa che Margherita Bodt gli aveva chiesto dopo avergli permesso di respirare in seguito ad un suo abbraccio.

“No, vi starà aspettando in accappatoio e drink in mano.” Aveva sorriso alla donna nel modo più dolce in cui potesse farlo. Non poteva darle pensieri. Non poteva darli a nessuno. Non ad un punto così cruciale della sua vita.

“Oh, ma Marco, non serviva una cosa del genere! Possiamo anche restare con te, ci farebbe solo piacere.”

Ma Marco le aveva sorriso, notando lo sguardo sconvolto di Michelle, la piccola della famiglia.

“Mamma, spero tu stia scherzando. Io ci voglio andare in questo centro benessere, e anche subito.”

“La voce dell'innocenza ha parlato. E poi non sono da solo. Ho degli amici che non mi permettono di passare questi ultimi due giorni da celibe da solo.”

La donna gli sembrava convinta, ma alla fine aveva soltanto sospirato. Conosceva il suo Marco, sapeva che aveva sempre la testa sulle spalle e che se decideva qualcosa, così doveva essere.

E lui gliene fu grato. Perché non sapeva quanto ancora la sua maschera avrebbe funzionato di fronte a lei, che aveva sempre saputo tutto e che era stata la prima persona ad aiutarlo a raccogliere i cocci del suo cuore.

 

 

***  
Il pranzo con suo padre e George era stato una delle esperienze più noiose a cui avesse mai partecipato. Non avevano fatto altro che parlare di lavoro, lavoro e ancora lavoro. E non appena aveva finito di mangiare, Marco si era alzato e inventandosi una scusa aveva lasciato il ristorante.

C'erano volte in cui neppure lui riusciva a fare finta di essere interessato ai discorsi.

Non quando nel bel mezzo del pranzo senti vibrare il cellulare che hai in tasca e quando poi lo controlli perdi un battito.

Un numero sconosciuto.

Un prefisso che riconosceva.

_**+336xxxxxxxx  
Ho chiesto il tuo numero a Connie. Scusa per ieri. Jean** _

Senza avere il tempo di collegare il cervello ai propri muscoli, aveva premuto il tasto verde e aveva portato il telefono all'orecchio. Avrebbe lasciato suonare tre volte, poi avrebbe riattaccato e si sarebbe dato dello stupido anche solo per averci pensato.

“Marco...?”

La voce titubante dall'altra parte del telefono gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Sentire il proprio nome pronunciato da lui gli avrebbe per sempre fatto male.

“Ehi, ciao.”

“Ciao.”

“Non devi scusarti per ieri. Non è successo nulla.”

“Ho accettato l'invito per venire alle tue feste di addio al celibato, non mi sembra nulla. Ho cercato di spiegare a Connie che non è il caso, ma non ci sono riuscito.”

“Sì, so bene quanto può essere insistente Connie.” Aveva ridacchiato, ma la voce gli era uscita strozzata per il troppo nervoso.

“E non posso neppure darmi alla macchia perché sono ospite da lui. Quindi mi dispiace, ma dovrai vedermi anche stasera.”

“Adesso sei libero?”

 

 

***  
Le decisioni stupide erano diventate il suo forte nelle ultime 24 ore. E la caffeina iniziava ad essere troppa, pensò mentre guardava l'ennesima tazza di caffè di quella giornata.

Nervosamente si era passato una mano tra i capelli.

Aveva fatto un errore. Non avrebbe dovuto telefonargli. Non avrebbe mai dovuto chiedergli di vedersi. Non avrebbe mai dovuto dargli appuntamento.

E non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarsi catturare dal ghigno dell'uomo che gli si stava avvicinando. Ghigno che lui sapeva bene fosse solo un bluff, perché sapeva che Jean era nervoso tanto quanto lui da quell'improvviso incontro.

“Il mondo è inaspettatamente piccolo, non trovi?” Il francese gli aveva sorriso mentre prendeva posto di fronte a lui.

“Fin troppo.” Aveva ricambiato il sorriso e subito dopo un imbarazzante silenzio era calato su di loro. Marco troppo impegnato ad osservare la tazza di caffè, e Jean a giocare nervosamente con le proprie dita.

Perché non era facile rivolgersi la parola dopo dieci anni e tante parole dette e non dette.

“E così ti sposi.” Jean si era passato una mano sul collo, accarezzandosi i capelli rasati sulla nuca. Li aveva sempre portati così, sin da quando erano adolescenti.

“Sì, domenica.”

“Con una donna...?” Lo aveva guardato incuriosito e lui non era riuscito a trattenere una risata, per quanto nervosa potesse suonare.

“Si, Jean, con una donna!”

“Congratulazioni allora.” Gli aveva regalato uno di quei sorrisi caldi e rari che riservava solo alle occasioni speciali, e che davvero poche volte gli aveva visto addosso.

“Grazie.” Gli aveva sorriso di rimando, e nel farlo aveva sentito il cuore stringersi. “Non pensavo di incontrarti ancora.”

“Idem.” Jean aveva sorseggiato il caffè che un cameriere gli aveva appena portato e poi lo aveva nuovamente guardato. “Se Connie non avesse fatto il vago e mi avesse detto a chi andavo incontro non ti avrei messo in questa situazione.” Aveva passato le dita tra i capelli. Ancora li decolorava come quando erano più giovani. “Scusami, non avrei dovuto scriverti. Non dovrei neppure essere qui in questo istante. Solo che non mi aspettavo proprio di vederti, non dopo tutti questi anni.” Si era morso un labbro, e Marco aveva ricordato che era una cosa che faceva abitualmente. “Cazzo, ti stai per sposare.”

“Sono contento che la cosa ti diverta.” Il moro aveva mormorato quando Jean aveva ridacchiato.

“No, scusami... E' che è ironico. Davvero molto ironico.” Aveva sorriso di nuovo e lo aveva guardato. “E' fortunata sul serio.”

“Puoi venire domenica, così te la presento.” Non sapeva neppure lui perché lo avesse detto, le parole gli uscivano da sole senza che potesse controllarle come voleva.

“Non mi sembra il caso. E poi domenica ho il volo per Parigi.”

Marco aveva annuito. Sapeva che Jean aveva ragione. Sapeva che niente in quel momento aveva senso. Solo che Jean era di fronte a lui. Jean con la sua solita espressione annoiata. Jean che inarcava un sopracciglio mentre lo scrutava. Jean, le cui labbra si muovevano, ma lui non aveva colto nessun suono.

“Mi stai ascoltando?”

“Scusami...” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo arrossendo. “Dicevi?”

“Connie mi ha detto che lavori per uno studio legale famoso.” Aveva appoggiato il mento sul palmo della mano e continuava a guardarlo. “Sono felice per te, è quello che hai sempre sognato.”

“Si, non mi posso lamentare. Anche se alla fine lavoro come divorzista.” Aveva ridacchiato, guardandolo e poi si era passato una mano tra i capelli. “Si, lo so, questo non te lo saresti mai aspettato. Nessuno se lo sarebbe mai aspettato.”

“Ad averlo saputo avrei telefonato a te, magari potevi farmi un ottimo prezzo.” Con il viso nascosto dalla tazza non aveva potuto notare l'espressione di Marco, che era di assoluto stupore.

“Scusa?”

“Sposato e divorziato.” Lo aveva visto muoversi sulla sedia, mentre cercava quello che poi si era dimostrato essere il suo cellulare. Aveva sbloccato lo schermo e glielo aveva mostrato. “Marie. Mia figlia.”

Marco aveva spalancato gli occhi, mentre spostava lo sguardo dalla bambina in foto all'uomo che gli sedeva di fronte.

“Stai scherzando, vero? Jean, quando hai avuto una figlia?”

“Nei dieci anni in cui ci siamo parlati?” Aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, appoggiando il cellulare sul tavolo e osservando la foto. “Nessuna grande storia d'amore. Ho solo messo incinta una ragazza con cui uscivo, e volevo assumermi le mie responsabilità. Non avevo fatto i conti col fatto d'aver sposato una puttana.”

“Jean.”

“Cosa c'è? Chiamo solo le cose con il loro nome? Tu come chiameresti una che si porta l'amante in casa, tua figlia è in quella casa, e tu torni a casa prima del solito e trovi la troia che si scopa 'sto stronzo sul tavolo della cucina?”

Marco aveva scosso la testa. Quello era tra i casi più comuni di divorzio, e lui ne sapeva fin troppo.

“Perché siete passati per avvocati?”

“Per la custodia di Marie.” Aveva sospirato, mettendosi seduto più comodamente sulla sedia. “Sono cambiate molte cose in 10 anni. Non avrei mai creduto che prima dei 30 sarei diventato un esperto nel cambiare i pannolini o a scaldare il latte per il biberon. Eppure, la principessina ha quasi 5 anni ormai.”

Marco lo aveva osservato attentamente. Aveva lo stesso sguardo di quando parlava delle cose che lo emozionavano. Rapito. Estasiato. Sua figlia era sicuramente fortunata ad averlo per padre.

“E tua madre?”

“Ah, come sempre. E' felice di essere nonna, un po' meno felice del mio divorzio. Credo ormai si sia rassegnata al fatto che resterò single a vita.” Aveva sospirato nuovamente. “Ha smesso di recente di chiedermi di te. Quando le dirò che ti ho incontrato ne sarà felice.”

“Magari potrei passare a trovarla la prossima volta che sarò a Parigi.”

Sapevano entrambi che quella era una bugia, parole di pura cortesia che sarebbero andate perdute una volta finiti quei caffè.

“Potresti, sì. Magari porta anche tua moglie, così posso conoscerla.”

“Vieni domenica. Te la presento in quell'occasione.”

Jean aveva nuovamente scosso la testa. “Con tua madre lì? Penserà che sono venuto per traviare suo figlio di nuovo, e no grazie. Ho già dato.”

Marco sapeva che era la verità. Per quanto sua madre lo adorasse e volesse solo la felicità per lui, non era mai stata contenta della sua relazione con Jean. Quando le aveva parlato di Annie, allora era stata davvero felice. Suo figlio non era una checca, ma un vero uomo. L'aveva spesso sentita dire che quello che aveva avuto con Jean era stato soltanto un passatempo, che era confuso. E infatti ora stava per sposarsi con una bella donna che entrambi dei suoi genitori approvavano.

Non come l'uomo che gli sedeva di fronte, che non sembrava essere invecchiato di una virgola in quei anni in cui non si erano visti. Anche il suo modo di vestire non era cambiato. Jeans, scarpe da ginnastica, felpe. E un orrendo berretto, di cui poteva notare una sommità uscire dalla tasca del giubbotto di pelle.

“Hai finito poi l'accademia d'arte?”

Jean aveva annuito, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo. “Si, anche se alla fine ho finito fotografia. Per questo conosco Connie, ci siamo conosciuti ad un corso di aggiornamento. E continuo a dipingere per hobby, se te lo stai chiedendo.”

“Ricordo che eri davvero molto bravo.” Le sue labbra si erano distese in un sorriso e non poteva fare nulla per evitarlo. Il solo vedere Jean, nonostante tutta la tensione che sentiva, gli faceva piacere. Riuscire a parlarsi normalmente dopo tanti anni, dopo tutto quello che era successo, in qualche modo lo rincuorava.

“Nulla di eccezionale. All'accademia c'era gente davvero brava.” Aveva finito il proprio caffè. “Connie mi ha detto che vi farà lui le foto del matrimonio.”

Marco aveva annuito, finendo a sua il caffè. Aveva osservato la tazza che teneva ancora in mano. Quante volte si erano fermati dopo scuola in qualche bar? Quanti pomeriggi avevano passato studiando e bevendo caffè? Quante volte aveva accompagnato Jean nei vari caffè letterari del centro parigino? Erano cose che aveva quasi dimenticato. Cose che si era imposto di dimenticare nel momento in cui aveva visto la schiena di Jean, tanti pomeriggi fa.

“Mi dispiace.”

A quelle parole il francese aveva sbuffato. Lo aveva visto estrarre nervosamente dalla tasca un pacchetto di sigarette per portarsene una subito alle labbra e accenderla.

“Non sono venuto qui per ascoltare queste stronzate, Marco. Non dopo tutti questi anni.”

Gli occhi di Jean erano posati su di lui. Orgogliosi e feriti come lo erano stati quel pomeriggio, quando tutto si era concluso.

“Siamo adulti e abbiamo fatto le nostre scelte. E le tue scuse del cazzo ora sono fuori luogo.”

Si era alzato e Marco non aveva avuto l'occasione di dirgli nulla, perché sapeva il biondo aveva ragione. Sapeva che nessuna parola avrebbe cambiato quello che era successo. Gli aveva dato le spalle, e nuovamente era rimasto ad osservare la sua schiena mentre si allontanava.

 

 

***  
Marco non era mai stato un amante dei luoghi chiassosi o troppo affollati. Non gli erano mai piaciute le discoteche o i locali alla moda dove anche solo per entrare dovevi fare file interminabili di almeno un paio d'ore. Per lui una buona serata era trascorrere qualche ora con i suoi amici al solito pub. Bere qualche pinta di birra. Ballare senza conoscere i passi e lasciandosi guidare dalla musica.

Quella serata non sarebbe stata molto diversa dalle altre. Aveva chiesto esplicitamente di evitare qualche night club, poiché quei luoghi lo mettevano sempre in imbarazzo e non sarebbe mai riuscito a godersi la serata come avrebbe voluto.

Era seduto al loro solito tavolo assieme ad Armin quando Connie era entrato con Jean al proprio fianco. Il biondo aveva spostato lo sguardo non appena lo aveva notato, e Marco si rendeva conto che in quel momento non voleva essere lì. Che era venuto solo perché non aveva potuto usare nessuna scusa con Connie.

Connie gli si era subito seduto accanto, sfoggiando un sorriso enorme e indicando la macchina fotografica che aveva attorno al collo.

“Oh, no. Non devono esserci prove di queste serate.”

“Come no? Queste sono le tue ultime serate da uomo libero! Devi viverle appieno e io sono qui per documentare il tutto!”

Aveva osservato l'amico che prendeva subito qualcosa da bere, e sospirando aveva spostato lo sguardo su Jean, che chiacchierava con Armin. Non aveva più affrontato il discorso con l'amico e collega. Armin aveva accettato la sua risposta quella mattina e non ne aveva più parlato. Sapeva bene che Armin non era uno stupido, e che aveva capito che dietro alle sue poche parole c'era molto di più. Conoscendolo poteva già immaginarsi gli ingranaggi del suo cervello messi in moto per risolvere quell'enigma che gli era stato posto di fronte. Oppure mentre, parlando con Jean, cercava di carpirne i segreti attraverso poche parole.

In qualche modo sapeva che Armin aveva capito cosa c'era stato tra lui e Jean. Lui non aveva il coraggio di dirlo a voce alta. Aveva paura a pronunciare quelle parole di fronte ai suoi amici. Ne aveva paura nonostante sapesse bene che nessuno di loro lo avrebbe mai giudicato.

Ma quella era una parte di lui che aveva nascosto per molto tempo. E che avrebbe continuato a nascondere, perché aveva fatto le proprie scelte. Perché aveva lasciato che quel ragazzo uscisse dalla sua vita, e aveva deciso di percorrere la strada che altri volevano seguisse.

“Ehi ehi! Marco, non vorrai mica ubriacarti già adesso?” Connie aveva ridacchiato, scattando la prima foto della serata mentre lui svuotava la prima pinta di birra.

“E' la mia festa, no?” Aveva sorriso, passando una mano sulla testa pelata di Connie e sapeva di avere gli occhi di Jean puntati addosso. Sapeva sempre quando Jean lo guardava. Anche quando erano giovani. Anche quando lui avrebbe voluto che Jean spostasse lo sguardo da lui.

Jean lo guardava sempre.

“Ovvio che è la tua festa!”

Due braccia muscolose si erano strette attorno al suo collo.

“Motivo per il quale stasera ballerai sulle note della divina Barbra.”

“Reiner, no. Tutto tranne la Strisand. Ti prego.”

Aveva voltato la testa quanto bastava per vedere il ghigno soddisfatto stampato sulle labbra di Reiner Braun. Poteva notare accanto a lui l'alta figura di Bertholdt Hoover, il suo compagno. Nessuno di loro lo avrebbe mai giudicato, eppure quel Marco, quel passato era rimasto sepolto in Francia. A Parigi, in un freddo pomeriggio di novembre. E li sarebbe rimasto fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

 

 

***

Qualche birra di troppo e si era ritrovato in pista a ballare “Woman in love” di Barbra Streisand, cantando a squarciagola per fare compagnia a Reiner che si stava esibendo di fronte a tutti gli avventori del locale. Non era nulla di nuovo. Un copione che si ripeteva ogni fine settimana. Un copione di cui mai si sarebbe stancato.

Quello era il suo mondo ora. Quello era il posto a cui apparteneva.

Per tutta la sera aveva cercato di ignorare la nota che stonava nel quadro perfetto che aveva costruito attorno a sé. Perché negli ultimi dieci anni aveva fatto di tutto per essere quello che gli altri volevano diventasse.

Il ragazzino timido che a scuola tutti prendevano in giro per le sue lentiggini aveva finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo.

Anche se il terreno sotto i suoi piedi aveva iniziato a tremare quando nuovamente si era accorto degli occhi di Jean su di sé.

Oppure iniziava ad immaginarsi le cose perché avrebbe voluto che il biondo lo guardasse, invece di parlare con Bertholdt. Sorrideva al suo amico e lui avrebbe voluto che quel sorriso fosse solo per lui.

Aveva svuotato un altro boccale di birra, appoggiandolo sul tavolo più vicino mentre si spostava dall'improvvisata pista da ballo. Aveva appoggiato la schiena contro il muro, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di escludere tutto e tutti dalla sua mente almeno per un attimo. Quelle erano le sbronze peggiori. Quelle che gli facevano tornare in mente tutti i ricordi. Quelle che volevano farlo urlare e piangere e scappare in capo al mondo e non tornare mai più.

Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi il suo incubo aveva preso forma fisica e si trovava di fronte a lui.

“Stai bene? Vuoi un po' d'acqua?”

Aveva scosso la testa, non trattenendo una risata. Era l'alcool. Era l'alcool che gli faceva immaginare che Jean fosse di fronte a lui. Tutto quello che era successo nelle ultimo poco più di 24 ore doveva essere un'illusione. Qualcosa che la sua mente stava proiettando.

Qualcosa che continuava a non dargli pace.

“Marco?”

“Una volta mi chiamavi _lentiggini_ , ricordi?” Aveva deglutito, guardandolo. Aveva un nodo in golo che gli rendeva difficile pronunciare quelle parole.

“Era una vita e mezza fa.”

Jean aveva sbuffato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli corti, e lui, stupido ubriaco che non era altro, lo aveva attirato a sé, baciandolo come se non avesse mai smesso di farlo.

 


	3. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ascoltatevi in loop "Shattered" dei Trading Yesterday e "Almost Lover" di A Fine Frenzy per una sofferenza ancora più reale.

_Marzo 2015, sabato_

 

Sai che qualcosa non va quando a tre giorni dal tuo matrimonio incontri uno dei tuoi ex. Sai che qualcosa succederà quando nei suoi occhi noti _cose_ che avevi notato quando eravate dei ragazzini. E sai benissimo che le decisioni peggiori le puoi fare mentre sei ubriaco alla tua festa di addio al celibato.

Ti rendi perfettamente conto che non è la scelta più saggia del mondo baciarlo davanti a tutti, come se non fosse mai successo nulla. Come se quei dieci anni non fossero mai esistiti. Come se fosse tutto normale e domani ti sveglierai con un fortissimo mal di testa, probabilmente nel suo letto, con le sue braccia strette attorno a te. Ma non puoi farci nulla quando quelle labbra aderiscono perfettamente alle tue, come se quello fosse il loro habitat naturale. Non puoi fare assolutamente nulla quando senti le sue dita stringersi attorno alla stoffa della tua camicia e le sue labbra muoversi contro alle tue. Oppure quando noti il rossore sulle sue guance mentre si stacca da te. E non sei sicuro se è a causa tua, del calore all'interno del locale, per l'alcol o per tutte e tre le cose, ma lo senti che mormora delle scuse e sta per allontanarsi.

E tu improvvisamente non sei più il Marco Bodt che hai costruito in quei anni in cui eri separato da lui. Non sei più l'avvocato divorzista che guadagna una barca di soldi su amori finiti. Non sei più l'uomo che si sta per sposare. Non sei più a Londra. Ti senti sperduto come quando avevi 20 anni. Ti senti il ragazzo che aveva paura. Ma quando noti il suo profilo, stavolta non lo lasci andare.

Le tue dita si stringono attorno al suo polso e quando lo vedi girare il volto verso di te capisci che sei spacciato.

 

 

***  
Ancora prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, aveva lasciato il pub assieme a Jean. Aveva chiamato un taxi e stavano andando verso casa sua.

E lui non aveva lasciato la mano del biondo, neppure per un istante.

Aveva appena chiuso la porta dell'appartamento dietro le proprie spalle, che le labbra di Jean erano nuovamente sulle sue. Fameliche e passionali. Le sue dita carezzavano il suo collo e la sua nuca. E l'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare era stata passare le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi, stringerlo a sé come se non fosse passato neppure un attimo da quando le loro strade si erano separate.

Rispondeva ai suoi baci come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo. E si sentiva come se finalmente stesse respirando. Era come se per tutto quel tempo avesse trattenuto il respiro, e ora quella apnea era finita.

Se non fosse stato per il caldo respiro di Jean contro le sue labbra, o le braccia strette attorno al suo collo, avrebbe tranquillamente potuto pensare che fosse tutto un sogno. Uno di quelli che ti sembra così piacevole, ma dal quale ti svegli con l'amaro in bocca. Perché aveva sognato Jean tantissime volte. Tantissime volte lo aveva stretto a sé. Tantissime volte lo aveva visto andarsene.

Solo che stavolta era lì, davanti a lui. Per qualche strano motivo il destino lo aveva messo di nuovo sulla sua strada, per quanto fosse tutto uno scherzo crudele. Per quanto si rendesse conto, nonostante la quantità eccessiva di alcol stesse annebbiando la sua mente, che tutto quello era sbagliato, che stava facendo l'errore più grande della sua vita, lui non riusciva a staccarsi dal biondo. Non riusciva a smettere di baciare le sue labbra, il suo viso, il suo collo.

Neppure quando lo aveva preso in braccio, portandolo verso la camera da letto, era riuscito a tornare in sé. E Jean non aveva fatto nulla per aiutarlo a fermarsi.

Avrebbe pensato alle conseguenze di quel gesto a tempo debito.

In quel momento voleva solo sentire le labbra di Jean, sentire le sue mani, la sua voce. Voleva imprimersi bene nella mente i suoi gemiti, il modo in cui pronunciava il suo nome. Non voleva pensare a nulla se non all'uomo che gli si stava donando un'altra volta.

Voleva perdersi in quell'effimero paradiso che si era formato attorno a lui. Voleva sentirsi di nuovo perso in quell'amore puro che aveva provato così tanto tempo addietro. Un amore che lo faceva tremare di paura e felicità. Che gli faceva perdere la cognizione di cosa fosse giusto e sbagliato. Un amore in cui aveva perso sé stesso, molto tempo fa.

Sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato, solo che in quel momento non poteva farci nulla.

In quel momento riusciva solo a pensare a Jean.

Riusciva solo a perdersi nei suoi tocchi. Nei suoi gemiti. In ogni suo movimento.

 

 

***  
“ _Merda!_ ”

Marco aveva sentito il materasso muoversi. Aveva improvvisamente sentito la mancanza di una presenza accanto a sé, un calore che lo aveva cullato durante le poche ore di sonno che si era concesso.

Una voce maschile. Qualcuno che imprecava in francese. Ed improvvisamente la consapevolezza di cosa fosse successo lo aveva colpito in faccia come uno schiaffo potentissimo.

Aprendo gli occhi aveva notato Jean seduto sul letto, che nervosamente si passava una mano tra i capelli e sembrava cercare qualcosa per la stanza. Aveva guardato la sua schiena nuda. Aveva seguito la linea dei suoi fianchi.

E sapeva di aver distrutto tutto.

“Jean...” Aveva mormorato mettendosi seduto a sua volta. E la sua voce era stata il pulsante che aveva fatto reagire il francese.

Jean si era subito alzato, cercando i propri vestiti sparsi per la stanza e iniziando a rivestirsi.

Riusciva solo ad osservarlo in silenzio. Sapeva che non c'erano parole adatte per una situazione come quella. Perché entrambi si rendevano conto che era tutto sbagliato.

“Jean.” Lo aveva chiamato di nuovo quando il biondo era vestito per metà e cercava la maglia, che da quello che ricordava era dispersa da qualche parte in corridoio.

“Cosa vuoi?” Aveva chiesto guardandolo duramente. La voce tagliente aveva colpito Marco molto più dello sguardo pieno di odio che gli stavano riservando quei occhi. “Senti, non ne voglio parlare. Non c'è nulla di cui parlare.” Si era passato nuovamente una mano tra i capelli, tirando i capelli più lunghi sul capo.

“C'è molto di cui parlare...” Marco aveva sospirato e iniziava a sentire i postumi della serata. Aveva bevuto troppo, decisamente troppo.

“Parlare di cosa? Di come hai appena tradito la tua fidanzata con il tuo ex?”

Il modo in cui Jean aveva pronunciato quella parola lo aveva fatto tremare. Gli aveva fatto prendere ancora più coscienza di quello che aveva fatto. E si rendeva conto che Jean sapeva come il tradito in questione dovesse sentirsi.

“Eravamo ubriachi. E' stato un errore dovuto all'alcol.”

“E' stato un errore che non doveva succedere!” Jean aveva alzato la voce, e Marco non riusciva a capire con chi dei due Jean fosse più arrabbiato. “Maledizione, Marco! Domani ti sposi!”

“Lo so.” Il moro aveva chiuso gli occhi.

“No, Marco. Non ti rendi conto di cosa hai appena fatto ad Hanna o come cazzo si chiama. Tu non ti rendi conto di cosa vuol dire essere tradito. Non ti rendi conto dell'umiliazione che questo provoca nell'altra persona. Cosa pensi di fare se mai dovesse scoprire qualcosa? Pensi di sorriderle e dirle che va tutto bene? Ma non va bene. Non va fottutamente bene, perché io non dovrei essere qui. Perché tu non avresti dovuto chiamarmi. E io non dovevo scriverti. E sono stato un fottuto idiota. Ma sono stato così felice nel rivederti che non sono riuscito a ragionare lucidamente.”

Marco lo aveva visto accasciarsi sul tappetto e portarsi una mano sul viso. Un leggero tremito delle sue spalle gli aveva fatto capire che il suo incubo non poteva che continuare in modo peggiore. Perché le lacrime di Jean erano qualcosa che lo aveva perseguitato per tutti gli anni in cui non erano uno accanto all'altro.

“Ho pensato più volte di cercarti. Ancora mentre eri a Parigi. Sapevo anche dove poterti trovare, eppure mi sono sempre tenuto alla larga perché sapevo che sarebbe finita così.”

Il biondo si era stretto le ginocchia al petto, e dopo aver asciugato le lacrime con il dorso della mano aveva appoggiato il mento sulle gambe e lo aveva guardato. Se non fosse stato troppo codardo si sarebbe alzato da quel letto e lo avrebbe abbracciato. Lo avrebbe stretto a sé e gli avrebbe ripetuto anche fino allo sfinimento che andava tutto bene. Che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Che avrebbero risolto tutto e che forse avrebbero potuto essere felici.

Ma la realtà era che aveva paura. Paura di quello sguardo onesto. Paura delle parole che sarebbero uscite da quelle labbra.

“Non ho smesso di pensarti nemmeno per un istante. Mai. Neppure quando mi sono sposato e pensavo che avrei voluto avere te accanto. Ho sempre pensato al futuro che avrei potuto avere con te. Ho vissuto nelle mie illusioni sin dal primo giorno, ma non riesco a pentirmi di nulla. E fondamentalmente ho sempre saputo che non ci sarebbe mai stato alcun futuro per noi. Il punto di rottura prima o poi sarebbe arrivato e tu avresti scelto questa strada.”

Aveva riso, ma il suo tono era amaro. Il moro continuava a guardarlo, senza riuscire a dirgli nulla. Si erano feriti l'un l'altro, ed erano cicatrici che continuavano a sanguinare ancora, che si chiudevano e riaprivano costantemente.

“Ti ho amato davvero, Jean.”

“Lo so, ma forse non era abbastanza. Perché avevi sempre paura di cosa avrebbe pensato di te la gente che ti circonda.”

Aveva visto il biondo scuotere la testa e poi alzarsi.

“E' per questo che non ha funzionato. Per questo non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare.”

“Non siamo tutti come te. Non abbiamo tutti delle famiglie che ci supportano e accettano per quello che siamo.”

“Qua non c'è la tua famiglia. E sei un adulto con un posto di lavoro di tutto rispetto. Non sei più un ragazzino che deve nascondersi per paura delle loro recriminazioni.” Aveva scosso la testa mentre si avvicinava alla porta e raccoglieva la propria maglietta per indossarla subito. “Il fatto che tutti ti credano etero mi ha un po' stupito. Come mi ha stupito saperti fidanzato con una donna.”

“Anche tu ti sei sposato. Hai anche una figlia.”

“Non ho mai nascosto il mio interesse _anche_ per le donne.”

Jean si era voltato a guardarlo, si mordeva un labbro e Marco sapeva che aveva altro da dire.

“La mia ex moglie non sapeva della tua esistenza. Non ho mai parlato di te con nessuno, ma poi una volta ha trovato il quaderno in cui abbozzavo qualcosa quando ero ispirato. Mi sono reso conto che avevo smesso di frequentare pittura perché non facevo altro che disegnare te e mi sono sentito stupido.” Aveva scosso di nuovo la testa e Marco non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso. “Quando mi ha chiesto chi eri, le ho risposto che eri un sogno e lei ha riso di me.”

“Jean, mi dispiace...”

Il biondo aveva scosso di nuovo la testa e stavolta gli si era avvicinato. Aveva deglutito mentre sentiva le mani di Jean sulle sue guance.

“Ho sempre desiderato la tua felicità. E se questa è la vita che ti rende felice, allora non posso che essere soddisfatto anch'io.”

Marco aveva visto l'ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra prima che si chinasse per posargli un ultimo casto bacio sulle labbra, leggero come il tocco delle ali di una farfalle, e subito dopo si raddrizzasse.

Aveva guardato la sua schiena. L'aveva guardata di nuovo.

E di nuovo non si era mosso per fermarlo.

 

 

***  
“Jean non verrà.”  
Armin gli si era avvicinato quella sera, mentre erano al solito pub, e lo guardava serio. Serio come poche altre volte lo aveva visto. Forse serio solo come la volta in cui Eren si era fatto arrestare dopo una partita di calcio.

“Come, scusa?”

Il moro era appoggiato contro il muro, con un bicchiere in mano e guardava i suoi amici che ballavano.

“Jean non verrà. Gli ho detto io di non venire stasera.”

“Non stavo aspettando Jean. Non mi aspettavo di vederlo.” Aveva ammesso. Ma sapeva anche che stava mentendo a se stesso perché aveva sperato fino a quel momento di vederlo entrare. Anche se Connie gli aveva detto che non sarebbe venuto.

“Non sono un idiota, Marco. Ho visto come lo guardavi ieri e tutti hanno visto quando lo hai baciato. Per non parlare del fatto che l'ho incontrato stamattina mentre usciva da casa tua.”

“Io non...”

“Non dire nulla, ti prego.” Armin aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli lunghi. “Non fare questo ad Annie. Non sarà la più affettuosa delle fidanzate, ma non si merita una cosa simile.”

Marco lo aveva guardato in silenzio, ponderando bene alle parola da usare per rispondergli, ma il biondo lo aveva interrotto di nuovo.

“E' lui, vero? Quello che ti ha spezzato il cuore, oppure tu hai spezzato il suo, dipende dalla versione che uno vuole ascoltare. Si, se te lo stai chiedendo abbiamo preso un caffè stamattina. Ma in questo istante non mi importa di cosa sia successo tra voi due. Mi importa solo di Annie. Cazzo, Marco, devi sposarti domani!”

“Lo so.” Il moro si era morso le labbra non avendo il coraggio di guardare il proprio migliore amico.

“ _Lo so_? Che razza di risposta è _lo so_? Ti stai per sposare e cosa fai nel mentre? Ti scopi il tuo ex!” Armin aveva alzato la voce, anche se l'attimo dopo aveva già cercato di calmarsi. “Non so esattamente cosa sia successo tra voi due in passato. Fino a due giorni fa neppure sapevo chi o cosa ti avesse spezzato il cuore. Sapevo solo che quando ti ho conosciuto eri ancora innamorato. Dovevi vederti quando parlavi dell'amore, della persona che aveva amato da ragazzo. Si vedeva che ne avevi sofferto molto, ma quando ne parlavi ti brillavano gli occhi.”

“Armin, io amo Annie.” Aveva cercato di interromperlo, riuscendoci solo per un istante.

Attorno a loro la festa stava continuando. Poteva scorgere Connie che ballava stretto a Reiner e Eren li guardava e fischiava. Si divertivano, completamente ignari della conversazione che si svolgeva poco lontano da loro.

“Due giorni fa hai detto che il matrimonio è solo un contratto sociale. Sei il mio primo a non credere nel matrimonio e lo dici spesso quando siamo al lavoro. E posso capirlo, vedi lo schifo a cui portano i divorzi e non posso biasimarti.”

“Jean volevo sposarlo.” Aveva interrotto con successo quello che sapeva essere l'inizio di un monologo e aveva guardato Armin negli occhi. “Eravamo giovani e ne ero innamorato, ma ne avevo anche paura. Frequentavamo una scuola cattolica, sai? Uno di quei posti in cui sin da bambino ti mettono in testa che l'omosessualità è un peccato e che brucerai all'inferno. Ma ehi, eccomi da adolescente a guardare i miei compagni di classe mentre si cambiano.” Aveva riso, ma il suono che ne era uscito era rauco, strozzato dalle sue stesse corde vocali che non avevano nulla per cui ridere. “Per sei anni ho nascosto la nostra relazione al mondo intero. Lo sapevano solo mia madre e una delle mie sorelle. E lui non ce l'ha fatta più a sopportare le bugie. Quando mi ha chiesto di convivere, di rendere tutto ufficiale, ho rifiutato. E da allora non ci eravamo più visti, fino a due giorni fa.”

Armin era rimasto in silenzio, guardandolo e cercando di mettere insieme tutte quelle informazioni.

“Sei gay?”

“Considerando che Annie è l'unica donna con cui sia mai andato a letto, potrei dirti di si.”

Il biondo era rimasto in silenzio. Appena dopo qualche minuto aveva svuotato il proprio bicchiere in un sorso e si era di nuovo rivolto al moro.

“Non ti voglio dire cosa fare o non fare, la vita è la tua. Solo una cosa.” Lo aveva guardato, di nuovo serio. “Anche se è la _tua_ fidanzata, per me Annie è una persona molto importante. E se la farai soffrire te ne farò pentire.”

 


	4. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultimo atto. Le ultime decisioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ascoltate la stessa musica dello scorso capitolo.
> 
> E buona lettura.

_Marzo 2015, domenica_

 

Dietro ogni adulto all'apparenza soddisfatto totalmente di sé stesso, molto spesso da qualche parte si nasconde un adolescente spaventato. Credi che con l'età, con la famosa età adulta, avrai tutte le risposte e saprai come affrontare tutte le cose che si metteranno sulla tua strada, ma nessuno ti avverte che spesso è solo un'evoluzione dell'adolescenza, che ti viene ovviamente consegnata senza manuale di istruzioni. Ti ritrovi a svegliarti un giorno – di solito un D-day, di quelli che ti cambiano l'esistenza – a chiederti cosa stai esattamente facendo della tua vita.

Improvvisamente la tua vita ti passa davanti, sei di nuovo un bambino che pende dalle labbra dei suoi genitori. Bevi avidamente le loro parole e non sai che potrebbero in futuro essere un veleno. Ma le fai tue in ogni caso, perché loro sono i tuoi genitori e tu non puoi fare a meno di credere che loro siano sempre nel giusto.

Per questo poi, una volta cresciuto, quando tutti iniziano ad avere le prime cotte e fidanzatine, tu ti senti fuori luogo. Sei un ragazzo carino, a detta dei più, ma non sei interessato a nessuna delle ragazzine che frequentano la tua classe, la tua scuola, la tua chiesa o qualsiasi luogo in cui tu possa incontrare persone della tua età. Improvvisamente sei attirato da corpi più asciutti e muscolosi. Da voci più profonde e mani forti. Ti ritrovi a guardare i tuoi compagni di classe o di calcio mentre si cambiano in spogliatoio. E senti che il sangue affluisce troppo velocemente in parti del corpo che dovrebbero essere risvegliate alla vista di un seno, per esempio.

E quello che più ti interessa è quello che tutti odiano. Quello che non ha amici e un pessimo carattere. Quello che quando giocate a calcio si fa sempre male in qualche modo.

Lo guardi. Lo osservi attentamente. E la prima volta che ti sorride tu hai solo 14 anni, ma senti il cuore battere più forte e le guance che vanno a fuoco. Ed è così che lentamente diventate amici. E lui, Jean, per prenderti in giro inizia a chiamarti “lentiggini”. Pronunciandolo in un modo adorabile che anche ora, a distanza di quasi 20 anni, quando sei un uomo adulto, ti fa sorridere. Cerchi di ricordare com'era la sua voce allora, e ti stupisci nel ricordarla ancora.

Ti viene in mente il vostro primo bacio. Dato tra le lacrime perché era stata una pessima giornata. Piangevi perché nuovamente ti avevano sfottuto a scuola. Perché per l'ennesima volta il tuo non interesse nelle ragazze aveva dato fastidio a qualcuno. E lui, più giovane e piccolo di te, ti stringeva forte e ti ripeteva che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che eri sempre Marco, che non importava cosa dicesse la gente di te. Perché la gente aveva sempre qualcosa da ridire, anche quando sei perfetto. E in quel momento Jean per lui era perfetto, mentre cercava di consolarlo.

E lui lo aveva baciato. Piano. Pieno di paura e di speranza. Aveva sognato quel momento per troppo tempo e ora lo stava mettendo in atto. Anche se ne aveva il terrore.

Ma Jean non lo aveva respinto. Jean aveva ridacchiato quando quel bacio era finito, con le guance rosse e gli occhi che guardavano qualsiasi cosa tranne Marco. Jean aveva mormorato qualcosa sul fatto che Marco fosse uno stupido, sul fatto che solo perché erano amici non poteva approfittarsi così di lui. Sul fatto che gli piaceva e Marco aveva spalancato gli occhi a quella dichiarazione, non riuscendo a crederci.

Era iniziato tutto così, con due ragazzini inesperti che non sapevano neppure cosa fosse l'amore. E probabilmente troppo giovani per affrontare il mondo.

Tra i due Jean era sempre stato lo spirito libero. Quello che voleva sempre fare bella figura, ma che era anche abbastanza strafottente da infischiarsi bellamente di ciò che gli altri pensavano di lui. Aveva iniziato allora a tingersi i capelli e riempirsi le orecchie di piercing. Diceva sempre che prima o poi si sarebbe fatto anche un tatuaggio, e Marco aveva notato che poi se lo era fatto. Il nome di sua figlia sull'avambraccio. A Jean non piaceva quando la gente lo chiamava “checca”, ma non si vergognava ad essere ciò che era.

E questo lui lo aveva sempre invidiato.

Lui non aveva mai avuto quella forza. Lui si era sempre nascosto. Aveva costantemente cercato di reprimere quel lato di sé, perché doveva essere il figlio perfetto che volevano i suoi genitori, la persona perfetta che aveva avuto successo nella vita. E lui lo era diventato.

Ricordava ancora il giorno in cui lui e Jean si erano lasciati. Quel giorno era scolpito nella sua memoria e non se ne sarebbe purtroppo mai liberato.

Jean urlava.

Jean piangeva.

Jean gli diceva che lo amava.

Jean gli chiedeva spiegazioni.

E lui non ne aveva avute.

Lui aveva paura, perché sarebbe dovuto uscire dalla sua gabbia dorata e affrontare un mondo che non sapeva come avrebbe accettato il suo nuovo ego. Era molto più semplice e meno rischioso continuare a camminare sulla strada che altri avevano scelto.

Anche una volta trasferitosi lontano da casa, aveva continuato a seguire quella strada. Negando se stesso in continuazione. Non raccontando nulla neppure ai suoi amici.

Lui era Marco Bodt. L'uomo perfetto, a detta di quelli che lo conoscevano, che tutti avrebbero voluto sposare. Era cresciuto mimando quella perfezione ogni giorno. A scuola, all'università, al lavoro, nella vita.

E ora gli sembrava che non avesse mai deciso nulla solo. La scuola che aveva frequentato, lo sport praticato da ragazzo. Gli studi universitari, e soprattutto la vita sentimentale.

Gli sembrava ora di aver sempre permesso ad altri di decidere per lui. Sua madre che vedeva sempre male la sua relazione con Jean. Suo padre che gli chiedeva se fosse gay, come se fosse un insulto, perché non si era mai trovato una ragazza. Sua madre che lo aveva abbracciato quando lo aveva visto in lacrime, ma che gli aveva detto che sapeva che sarebbe finita così. Che rapporti mostruosi come quello fanno a finire all'inferno, che almeno lui poteva salvarsi se Jean voleva continuare a condannare la propria anima a bruciare nelle fiamme della dannazione per sempre.

Ma lui all'inferno per Jean ci sarebbe finito. Anche in quello stesso momento, quando a 22 anni il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere e lui non credeva possibile una cosa del genere. Aveva sempre pensato che il dolore al cuore fosse solo sintomo di qualche malattia cardiaca, non di cuore spezzato a causa dell'amore. Ma quando Jean gli aveva urlato contro, sputando più veleno di quanto in realtà ne provasse; quando gli aveva dato le spalle, prendendo le proprie cose e uscendo dalla sua stanza, per sempre, allora il cuore si era spezzato davvero. Lo aveva sentito rompersi. E gli aveva fatto male.

Anche se tutti dicevano che era sbagliato, che non sarebbe mai funzionato, o che il primo amore finiva sempre male; lui sapeva che quei sentimenti erano stati veri dal primo all'ultimo istante.

E lo erano stati anche mentre Jean lo baciava per l'ultima volta.

 

 

***  
“Ma come fai a sposarti di domenica?” Connie aveva brontolato mentre si appoggiava ad una delle colonne della navata della chiesa in cui si sarebbe celebrata la cerimonia.

“Hanno deciso così i genitori di Annie.” Lo sposo si stava sistemando i gemelli su una manica, quasi incurante delle persone che gli stavano attorno. Non era nervoso, anche se tutti continuavano a chiederglielo non appena lo incrociavano. Avrebbe solo dovuto ripetere dopo il prete e tutto si sarebbe concluso nel giro di un'oretta.

“Ma così non si può festeggiare fino a tardi.” Aveva protestato di nuovo, guardando anche gli altri.

“Penso lo abbiano deciso proprio per questo. Ad Annie andava bene, a me anche, e allora non abbiamo protestato.” Avrebbe tanto voluto passarsi le dita tra i capelli, ma poi si era ricordato di quanto gel ci aveva messo sopra per farli stare in qualche modo quella mattina.

“Ed il comune?”

Marco aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.

“Lo sai che sei proprio petulante stamattina?”

E in quel momento si era reso conto di aver fatto un passo falso, perché aveva sentito gli occhi di tutti su di sé. Marco non rispondeva mai male alle persone. Marco cercava sempre di essere gentile con tutti. Aveva deglutito, fissando la punta delle proprie scarpe laccate. “Scusate, ho dormito poco e male stanotte.”

“Marco,” aveva sentito la forte mano di Reiner sulla sua spalla. Aveva guardato il biondo e questi gli sorrideva. “Stai tranquillo. Devi solo stare lì, in piedi davanti al prete. E poi andrà tutto bene e sarà finito subito.”

“Non è questo.” Si era passato una mano sul viso. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare Armin. Non dopo la conversazione che avevano avuto la sera prima. Sapeva che il biondo lo stava guardando, ma lui non riusciva a ricambiare il suo sguardo.

Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il ragazzo con cui era cresciuto. Non riusciva a cancellare i suoi sorrisi. I suoi bronci. Non poteva dimenticare come le loro dita si chiudessero le une contro le altre. Non poteva dimenticare il sapore dei suoi baci, della sua pelle. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il suono della sua voce. Il suo tono arrabbiato, la sua voce rotta dal piacere.

Avrebbe dovuto pensare ad Annie, che stava per arrivare. Avrebbe dovuto pensare alla donna con cui stava per legarsi, con cui avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita. Non a Jean. Non di nuovo a lui.

Armin aveva sospirato e questo lo aveva fatto distrarre dai propri pensieri.

“La cerimonia sta per iniziare.” Anche l'altro biondo gli si era avvicinato e lo guardava. “Quello che ti ho detto ieri è ancora valido, ma adesso non c'è più tempo per pensarci.”

Marco aveva deglutito e annuito. Si era sistemato il frac. Aveva sfiorato i capelli per controllare che fossero a posto. Aveva preso un profondo respiro. E si era avviato all'altare.

 

 

***  
Marco era in piedi davanti all'altare. Il prete di fronte a lui. Armin al suo fianco. Osservava le decorazioni. Osservava il crocefisso. Il suo sguardo non si fermava su nessun oggetto per più di qualche secondo. Cercava di memorizzare ogni dettaglio, perché era tutto perfetto. Era come guardare uno di quei matrimoni da film.

Quando il grande e vecchio organo della chiesa aveva scandito i primi accordi della marcia nuziale, e la porta della chiesa si era aperta, assieme a tutti gli altri invitati si era voltato.

Aveva guardato velocemente gli invitati. La sua famiglia in prima fila. Sua sorella maggiore, Ymir, che gli sorrideva e alzava il pollice. Sua madre che già piangeva commossa. Dall'altra parte la famiglia di Annie. Seri e molto più composti di quanto non lo fossero i Bodt.

I loro amici. Poteva notare Reiner e Bertholdt che si tenevano per mano. Connie che parlava con Sasha e lei gli sorrideva. Mikasa che cercava di tenere fermo Eren che continuava a girarsi a guardare il proprio capo, che se ne stava seduto accanto al suo di capo e che lo ignorava. C'erano i suoi colleghi.

C'erano tutte le persone che per lui contavano. Almeno dalla sua parte di invitati. Tutti erano li per lui e gli sorridevano, felice per lui in quel giorno di gioia.

Annie, accompagnata dal padre, percorreva lentamente la navata. Marco aveva già visto l'abito in precedenza, sapeva che modello avrebbe scelto, ma questa era la prima volta che glielo vedeva addosso.

Ed era stupenda.

I capelli sciolti coperti dal velo. L'abito elegante e lineare che le fasciava il corpo.

Aveva sorriso al pensiero che stesse imitando anche lei la duchessa di Cambridge nel giorno delle sue nozze, ma era stupenda. Anche se stringeva il bouquet troppo forte e sembrava più annoiata che altro. Ma era Annie, aveva imparato a conoscerla in quei anni.

“Sei bellissima.” Le aveva sussurrato una volta che la donna era al suo fianco. Le aveva sorriso, e lei aveva ricambiato il sorriso e gli aveva stretto piano la mano.

“Anche tu non sei male, Bodt.”

E poi aveva guardato il prete. La musica aveva smesso di riempire l'edificio e il prete aveva preso la parola.

Da giovane aveva molte pensato a come sarebbe stato il giorno delle sue nozze. Aveva fantasticato sul proprio completo. Sui fiori. Sulla torta. Con Jean ne aveva parlato poche volte, e ogni volta il biondo aveva descritto più un rave che un banchetto nuziale. E allora ne ridevano insieme. Nelle loro parole non si parlava mai di chiese, non si parlava mai di giuramenti solenni. Si parlava di anelli. Di promesse da scambiare tra di loro. Di cerimonie modeste, che erano molto più adatte ad entrambi rispetto alla pompa magna a cui stava partecipando.

Jean in quelle parole probabilmente ci credeva davvero. Per lui erano quasi certamente solo delle fantasie. Perché non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare quel passo.

Solo che ora si trovava perso. Aveva perso se stesso inseguendo sogni di altri, e si sentiva di nuovo distrutto per aver rifiutato l'amore sincero che Jean aveva provato per lui.

Ascoltava il prete che parlava di amore. Ascoltava quelle parole e guardava la donna che aveva accanto. Osservava il suo profilo. Osservava lei ma vedeva un'altra persona al suo posto.

“Marco ed Annie,” la voce del prete lo aveva distratto dai suoi pensieri e aveva guardato l'uomo che gli stava di fronte. “Siete venuti a celebrare il Matrimonio senza alcuna costrizione, in piena libertà e consapevoli del significato della vostra decisione?”

Quella era parte semplice, doveva solo rispondere di sì, e così avevano fatto entrambi.

“Siete disposti, seguendo la via del Matrimonio, ad amarvi e onorarvi l'un l'altro per tutta la vita?”

Aveva risposto di sì, lo aveva detto. Anche se non aveva sentito il suo della sua stessa voce.

“Siete disposti ad accogliere con amore i figli che Dio vorrà donarvi e a educarli secondo la legge di Cristo e della sua Chiesa?”

Jean aveva una figlia. Una bellissima bambina che gli assomigliava moltissimo, ma sorrideva più dolcemente. Bionda e con gli occhi di suo padre. E Jean doveva essere un padre amorevole.

Aveva iniziato a parla quando il prete gli aveva fatto un cenno col capo e si era voltato verso Annie. Le aveva spostato il velo dal viso e l'aveva guardata.

“Io Marco, accolgo te, Annie, come mia sposa.” Aveva imparato bene quelle parole. Le sapeva a memoria, ma le sentiva incespicare sulla propria lingua. “Con la grazia di Cristo prometto di esserti fedele sempre, nella gioia e nel dolore...” Si era fermato. La bocca socchiusa, mentre il suo cervello gli intimava di continuare a parlare, ma i suoi muscoli non si muovevano. L'aveva vista inarcare un sopracciglio e guardarlo male, non capendo cosa gli stesse succedendo.

“Marco?”

“Mi dispiace, non lo posso fare, Annie.”

Annie aveva spalancato gli occhi e aveva stretto la mascella.

“Scusa...?”

Aveva preso un profondo respiro, prima di stringerle la mano. “Sei davvero l'unica donna che abbia mai amato e che mai potrò amare. E su questo non scherzo, né mento. Sarai per sempre l'unica donna nella mia vita, ma non posso sposarti, perché temo che ti farei vivere in un'eterna bugia.” Aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite. Sentiva il mormorio di tutti i presenti. Sapeva che stavano tutti parlando di quanto fosse stronzo e infame, ed avevano ragione. Se avesse avuto più coraggio in passato, non sarebbero arrivati a quel punto. Non starebbe spezzando il cuore ad una persona che non lo meritava. “Sono innamorato di un'altra persona. Ne sono innamorato da così tanto tempo che rivederlo dopo anni mi ha fatto capire che non ho mai smesso di amarlo.” Aveva alzato di nuovo lo sguardo su di lei e aveva cercato di sorriderle. “E tu ti meriti solo le cose migliori del mondo, e io non credo di poterti rendere felice come meriteresti. Quindi mi dispiace davvero, ma non posso sposarti.”

E prima che riuscisse a rendersene conto, un pugno si abbatteva sulla sua faccia e il caos scoppiava attorno a lui.

 

 

***  
Il contatto tra la sua pelle e la lattina di birra ghiacciata lo aveva fatto sussultare. Aveva alzato la testa dalla posizione comoda sulle sue braccia solo per vedere Annie che si sedeva di fronte a lui, ancora con l'abito da nozze addosso, ma i capelli legati come faceva sempre. Beveva birra da una bottiglia e si guardava attorno.

Reiner, dopo il putiferio scoppiato in chiesa, aveva avuto la geniale idea di portare tutti – o perlomeno chi aveva voluto seguirli - in ogni caso al banchetto nuziale. Era già stato tutto pagato, e non si vedeva spesso un matrimonio che saltava in chiesa. A detta del biondo era un'occasione da festeggiare anche quella. 

Anche se i genitori degli sposi non si erano uniti ai festeggiamenti. E così la maggior parte degli invitati della famiglia Leonhart.

“Non credevo che i pugni di Armin potessero fare così male.”

Il moro si era premuto la lattina contro la guancia. Lo zigomo era tumefatto e gli faceva male solo al pensare di possederne uno.

“Mi ha solo preceduta. Io ti avrei colpito anche più forte.” Aveva bevuto un altro sorso di birra, non togliendo stavolta gli occhi da lui.

“Avrei dovuto parlartene prima.” Marco si era passato una mano tra i capelli, guardando ovunque tranne la donna che gli sedeva di fronte.

“Avresti dovuto sì. Ma anch'io mi sarei dovuta far venire dei dubbi quando ho visto la tua cronologia sui siti porno.”

“Tu cosa?” Aveva improvvisamente girato la testa verso di lei, e l'aveva vista ghignare.

“A volte non cancelli la cronologia, e anche le donne vanno sui siti porno, anche se voi maschi credete di no.”

“Annie, ti prego...” Aveva mugugnato passandosi una mano sul viso, e gemendo di dolore quando aveva toccalo lo zigomo.

“A grandi linee le ho raccontato quello che forse avresti dovuto dirle tu prima di oggi.”

Aveva voltato il viso verso la nuova voce, solo per trovarsi di fronte sua sorella, l'unica della sua famiglia ad essere rimasta quando i Bodt e i Leonhart si erano accaniti su di lui.

“Marco, sul serio hai incontrato Jean? Quel Jean che gira nei peggiori locali gay di Parigi?” Ymir aveva rubato la birra con cui lui si stava rinfrescando la ferita e aveva di nuovo emesso un gemito di dolore.

“Ma cosa ne sai tu di che locali frequenta?” Aveva mormorato, nascondendo di nuovo la testa contro le braccia. Avrebbe voluto parlare con Annie da solo, se proprio doveva. Non con Ymir presente che avrebbe sicuramente peggiorato la sua situazione.

“Perché va ne negli stessi posti in cui vado io.”

Marco aveva di nuovo alzato la testa, guardandola e cercando di mettere insieme le informazioni che sua sorella gli aveva appena dato. Aveva alzato un dito e aperto bocca, ma prima che riuscisse a parlare Ymir aveva lasciato la birra sul tavolo.

“Oh, quella biondina l'ho vista in chiesa, tra i tuoi invitati Annie.”

La bionda aveva seguito lo sguardo della mora e poi le aveva dato le informazione di cui a quanto pareva aveva bisogno. “Historia, una mia parente alla lontana.”

“E' single?”

“Sì.” Annie aveva scosso la testa, mentre la mora già si incamminava e poi si voltava verso il fratello.

“Di questo parleremo quando tornerai a Parigi, fratellino!”

Marco l'aveva fissata a bocca aperta e poi si era voltato verso Annie, che aveva alzato le braccia scuotendo la testa.

“Le confidenze che ci siamo fatte restano tra noi, e ne dovrai parlare con lei.”

Il moro aveva scosso la testa, guardando i loro amici che ballavano mangiavano e bevevano attorno a loro.

“Perché non hai mai detto nulla? Nessuno di noi ti avrebbe mai giudicato, neppure io.” Marco l'aveva guardata in modo scettico e lei aveva soltanto alzato un sopracciglio. “Bodt, un uomo bisessuale lo posso accettare, non sono così bigotta.”

“Avevo semplicemente paura, Annie. Ho sempre avuto paura di questo, perché mi hanno insegnato ad averne paura. Mi hanno sempre ripetuto che era sbagliato, che potevo avere serie ripercussioni sugli studi e sul lavoro.”

“Il tuo capo è gay. Due dei tuoi migliori amici sono gay. Eren cerca di provarci con il suo capo nonché partner del tuo di capo. E sull'identità sessuale di Hanji stiamo ancora scommettendo. E non mi sembra che nessuna di queste persone abbia problemi col mondo.”

Aveva sospirato perché sapeva che Annie aveva ragione. Solo che fino a quel momento lui si era sentito un bambino smarrito, che aveva continuato a mentire anche a sé stesso credendo che andasse bene così.

“Oggi lo hai detto davanti a tutti gli invitati. Davanti al prete per giunta.” Annie si sporta verso di lui, appoggiandosi sul tavolo e prendendogli una mano. 

“Tuo padre mi farà causa.” Quando l'aveva vista sorridere, si era rilassato lievemente. La donna a cui aveva distrutto il giorno più importante della sua vita non lo odiava. Se ne stava seduta accanto a lui, gli stringeva la mano come aveva fatto infinite altre volte. “Avrei dovuto telefonarti subito e spiegarti cos'era successo, e non ho scusanti per quello che ho fatto. Ma mi ero quasi convinto che non era successo nulla di importante, che se avevo vissuto 10 anni senza di lui, sarei andato di nuovo avanti per altri 10 almeno senza rivederlo. Ma stamattina in chiesa, mentre il prete continuava a parlare, mi sono reso conto che stavo sbagliando. Che stavo per rovinare la vita di entrambi.”

Annie aveva sospirato, stringendo di più la sua mano. “Un po' sono anche felice di non avere una fede al dito. Sai che come te non sono una grandissima fan dei matrimoni. E vedere il matrimonio finto dei miei mi fa venire la nausea.” Aveva roteato gli occhi verso il cielo facendo una smorfia disgustata. “Sarebbe stata più per far piacere a loro che per un vero desiderio mio.”

“Ti capisco perfettamente.” Aveva ridacchiato, accarezzandole il dorso della mano con il pollice.

“Cos'hai intenzione di fare adesso, Marco?”

“Restituire i regali di nozze? Scusarmi con i tuoi e con i miei? Scusarmi con Armin perché sono un pessimo amico.”

Aveva notato il biondo che titubante si stava avvicinando. Aveva deluso il proprio migliore amico. Proprio quando solo la sera prima Armin aveva palesato i suoi sentimenti per Annie. E quel pugno se l'era meritato tutto.

Armin si era fermato accanto al loro tavolo. Aveva guardato prima Marco, ma non gli aveva rivolto la parola per concentrarsi sulla donna che ora lo stava guardando, curiosa.

“Annie, so che forse non è il momento più adatto, ma vorresti ballare con me?” Il mostro delle aule di tribunale stava quasi per tremare mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Guardava serio e determinato la donna che era ancora seduta, e che aveva spalancato gli occhi a quella richiesta. Aveva guardato Marco, che gli guardava sorridendo, poi Armin, e alla fine si era alzata, prendendo la mano che il biondo le porgeva.

“Molto volentieri.”

Il sorriso sul volto di Armin era così radioso che anche Marco ne era stato completamente contagiato, mentre prendeva la famosa lattina di birra e la svuotava. 

“Marco,” aveva spostato lo sguardo sull'ormai ex fidanzata, che si era già allontanata di qualche passo con Armin. “Ai regali e tutto il resto penseremo quando tornerai da Parigi, chiaro?”

Non gli aveva dato il tempo di rispondere che si era voltata per seguire Armin sulla pista da ballo, e forse era così che doveva andare. Forse era dovuto succedere tutto esattamente così. Forse gli erano servite proprio le parole in chiesa, Annie in abito da sposa accanto a lui, a fargli capire che stava per commettere l'errore più grande della sua vita.

Tutto sommato era stato un bastardo fortunato. E ora aveva la possibilità di rimediare al primo grande errore che aveva fatto, che aveva poi portato a tutta quella serie di eventi che si erano succeduti culminando nel non matrimonio.

Poteva risolvere tutto, doveva solo prenotare un volo per Parigi e fargli una sorpresa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un grazie speciale va a Freckles e Lysette che mi hanno sopportata in questi giorni mentre tutto questo veniva scritto. Grazie per essere state con me fino alla fine, anche se continuavo a fare la stupida in chat con voi invece di scrivere.   
> E si Freckles, vedere con te "Quattro matrimoni e un funerale" l'altra sera ha influito. A te va una dedica speciale, ma questo già lo sai senza che te lo scriva <3  
> E grazie a tutti voi che avete letto e scuoricinato questa storiella, che doveva all'inizio essere molto più semplice, molto più fluff, ma che poi è diventata questa /cosa/. Grazie <3


End file.
